musicosdecoimbrafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
The Parkinsons
They are The Parkinsons and they are here to shoot you up with the passion that has been missing from your life for so long and inject the current music scene with a long overdue kick up its saggy arse. They're naked, they're loud, they're riotous and they want your soul. They are The Parkinsons and they are here to shoot you up with the passion that has been missing from your life for so long and inject the current music scene with a long overdue kick up its saggy arse. Singer Afonso, guitarist Victor and bassist Pedro met in their home town of Coimbra, Portugal, land of Madeira, Catholicism and boredom. Realising in each other a shared love of outrageous and amoral behaviour combined with a love of sleazy rock'n'roll - New York Dolls, Iggy Pop, MC5. They saw that there was only one way to go - if you’re gonna implode young you might as well be a rock star. Relocating to London the three Portuguese maniacs, especially Al, soon became known as the people to find if you wanted a wild time and it wasn’t long before their paths crossed with fiery Scot, Chris Low, who they soon enlisted on drumming duties. The embryonic band had begun their journey. A few rehearsals later and the force of The Parkinsons could not be denied. The first gig took place in Soho to an unsuspecting audience. They blew the bloody roof off and swiftly built a reputation of chaos, revealing their penchant for getting naked on stage and attempting to abuse anyone or anything that refuses to worship at their alter of rock'n'roll damnation. Their energy on stage has been reported by one journalist ‘as making At the Drive in seem like The Corrs’ whilst another described Victor as the finest guitarist since The Clash’s Mick Jones. Lunatics they may be, but these boys can play. After causing a rumpus with incendiary performances at 2001’s Reading and Leeds festivals (legend has it they advised The Strokes to "fuck their songs up the arse"), things happened fast. Sold out gigs at the Dublin Castle, subject of a TV documentary on UK horizons, rave reviews in NME, Independent, Sleaze Nation, Flux . . . supporting Suicide at the ICA (during which Victor fractured both legs), 15 plays of “Bad Girl” (a track which cost precisely £38.50 to record) on Steve Lamacq, (also an NME “Turn On” in September & November), support Sum 41 at Brixton Academy (“Gig of the year” in NME), Radio 1 session, tour with Jim “Jesus & Mary Chain” Reid’s new band, cause riots in Manchester and London, co-headline The Garage in London with Ikara Colt on New Year's Eve (filmed by BBC Choice). Phew. New Year 2002 started with a full page in NME as one of the nine best new bands to watch out for in 2002. Then after a brief jaunt to the States, the boys went out on the road sandwiched between Ikara Colt and the 80s Matchbox B-Line Disaster, receiving ecstatic responses and rave reviews wherever they went (two page review in the NME) and culminating in another sold out night at The Garage. Their first official release, a mini album on Fierce Panda entitled "A Long Way To Nowhere" spent two weeks in the Kerrang Top 40 album charts and was hailed as "Ace!" by Playlouder and "Genius - 4 out of 5" by Kerrang. The Times gave it 4 out of 5 too, calling it "A melody soaked revelation: 30 minutes of blank generation brilliance."In March the Parkinsons finally made it to their home country of Portugal to a heroes' welcome. Their home town gig in Coimbra was an absolute triumph (the venue ran out of alcohol before the band even hit the stage) while the Lisbon concert made the national television news. The summer saw the band playing festivals everywhere, starting with a headline appearance at the ICA's Future Rock festival and taking in Glastonbury, T in the Park, Fuji Rock in Japan, Witness in Ireland, Sudoeste in Portugal and Reading and Leeds (where they headlined the Carling Stage!). Shortly after this Chris gave up the drum stool and rock’n’roll legend Nick Sanderson of Earl Brutus fame took his place. In September the band released their first bona fide single, The Streets Of London EP, which gained more 1FM play and was Single Of The Week on Playlouder. They followed this with their first headlining tour of the UK, including their biggest headlining London gig so far at The Garage. After an appearance on HTV’s Pop Factory in October, the band were nominated for best debut act at the show’s first ever Welsh Music Awards the following month where they behaved suitably disgracefully. Christmas saw the band headline another Portuguese festival and highlights from their Fuji Rock festival appearance were shown on Channel 4. 2003 began with a FIVE WEEK tour of Japan, the longest ever undertaken by a western act. Needless to say, it was a phenomenal success. As the Guardian wrote: "A Parkinsons gig is probably the closest most of us will come to experiencing what an early Sex Pistols appearance was actually like." It has been a long time since the UK music scene has produced as truly unique and exciting band. The wait is over! The Parkinsons are here and they are taking no prisoners. Lindley/Chris Low/David Barnett 2001/2003 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Parkinsons Back to Life (Garagem) Setembro/2012 The Parkinsons are returning to life, eight years after their last recording. The new album, Back To Life, was recorded at Loudstudio in Coimbra during the month of April and hits the stores in September. The release is by Garagem, Portugal's legendary label since 1996. The three original members, Afonso Pinto, Victor Torpedo and Pedro Chau, are now joined by drummer Kalo (Bunnyranch, Tiguana Bibles, 77, Tédio Boys) who already has integrated the band in their latest live performances. The album consists of ten tracks that break with the past of the band and should be listened to in the old-fashioned way, from beginning to end. The new sound elements, especially synthesizers, accompanied by strong bass lines, bring a darker environment, noticeable particularly in songs like "Nothing To Complain", "City" and "New Big Thing." For followers of the band, the first hearing may be difficult, but the adaptation is fast. Quite apart from any labels, the attitude is the same as ever, and songs like "Back to Life", "In The Wee Hours," "So Lonely" and the first single "Good Reality" have everything to become the next hymns of the Parkinsons. If in terms of sound there is a distinct change from the band's past, in lyrical terms the identity remains untouched by keeping the same line as always, an almost nihilistic aversion to a society without direction. Back To Life comes at the right time and promises to shake the conformity of the Portuguese music scene, as happened in the previous decade with the release of Down To The Old World (Rastilho Records) and A Long Way To Nowhere (Fierce Panda), which caught a sleeping England by surprise. The responsibility of the songwriting is Victor Torpedo which is also, once again, responsible for the artwork and all the visual components that accompany the release of this disc. By Hugo Ferro --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 7" Vinyl : "City of Nothing" & "Some Fun" (Garagem) September/2013 After the release of the 12'' "Back To Life", The Parkinsons are on a non-stop roll, with several gigs both in Portugal and in England. In between the band managed to record two more songs "City of Nothing" and "Some Fun" which came out on a 7'' release, produced by Carlos Matos and edited by Garagem, as previous 12''. These new songs show off the band's unique energy and their contagious stage attitude as well as their more negative view of the modern world, a world of no hope. These latter mirror their raw side embedded in the their punk signature. The 7'' is limited to 300 copies and as usual the artwork is signed by Vitor Torpedo. For certain a purchase worth while, not only for the band's fans but also to all vinyl fans -------------- The Parkinsons Back to Life (Garagem) Setembro/2012 Os The Parkinsons estão de regresso à vida, oito anos depois da última gravação. O novo disco, Back To Life, foi gravado no Loudstudio, em Coimbra, durante o mês de Abril e chega às lojas em Setembro. A edição é da Garagem, mítica promotora de 1996. Aos três elementos originais, Afonso “Al Zheimer”, Victor Torpedo e Pedro Chau, junta-se agora o baterista Kaló (Bunnyranch, Tiguana Bibles, 77, Tédio Boys) que já tem integrado as últimas actuações da banda, ao vivo. O disco é composto por dez faixas que rompem com o passado da banda e deve ser ouvido à moda antiga, do princípio ao fim. Para os seguidores da banda, a primeira audição pode ser difícil, mas a adaptação é rápida. Muito para além de qualquer rótulo, a atitude é a mesma de sempre e temas como “Back to Life”, “In The Wee Hours”, “So Lonely” ou o primeiro single “Good Reality” têm tudo para se tornarem nos próximos hinos dos The Parkinsons. Se em termos sonoros há uma nítida mudança em relação ao passado da banda, em termos líricos a identidade continua intocável mantendo-se a mesma linha de sempre, quase niilista, numa aversão constante a uma sociedade sem rumo. Back To Life chega na altura certa e promete agitar o conformismo do panorama musical português, tal como aconteceu na década anterior com a edição de Down To The Old World (Rastilho Records) ou A Long Way To Nowhere (Fierce Panda), que apanhou de surpresa uma Inglaterra adormecida. A responsabilidade da composição das músicas é de Victor Torpedo que é também, uma vez mais, o responsável pelo artwork e por todas as componentes visuais que acompanham a edição deste disco. ................................................................................................... Depois do12” Back To Life, lançado em 2012, os The Parkinsons tem-se mantido activos com vários concertos em Portugal e Inglaterra. Pelo meio, tiveram tempo para gravar mais duas músicas “City of Nothing” e “Some Fun” reunidas neste 7” gravado por Carlos Matos no Studio em Valadares e editado pela Garagem. As novas músicas conseguem transmitir parte da adrenalina da banda ao vivo misturada com uma atitude de indiferença e revolta perante um mundo moderno, triste, cabisbaixo e sem esperança. São só duas músicas de bom punk rock elegante e decadente, à moda antiga., mas valem muito mais do que qualquer disco de uma dessas bandas artificiais que não param de aparecer. A edição é limitada a 300 cópias e, como é hábito, o artwork é de Victor Torpedo. Um bom investimento para quem prefere comprar vinil em vez do ouro. Categoria:Bandas Categoria:Punk Categoria:Rock